The Pretty Committee meets The Plastics
by 1italianbella
Summary: What happens when the PC is forced to go to North Shore? and what happens when they meet The Plastics? Will these two cliques make peace or war?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Block's Estate **

**The Spa**

**June 5. 12:00 p.m.**

Massie and the PC sat in the Block's spa doing their nails.

"OMG Mass, I love your new red nail polish." Dylan said.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

All of a sudden, a phone got a text. The girls checked their phones.

"It's mine." Claire said.

"Ugh. Cam again Kul-arie." Massie said annoyed.

Claire was too into reading the text then listening to Massie.

_Hey Claire. Still on for our date tomorrow? I'm bring the gummy worms ;)_

_-Cam_

Claire smiled and typed her response.

_yes. can't wait. Love you._

_-Claire_

Claire smiled. Ever since Cam dumped Olivia, Claire had given him a second chance.

"I can't wait to be in high school." Kirsten said.

"I know. High school boys are HOT." Dylan said.

"Mass, I love this start of summer thing we're doing. But why now?" Alicia asked.

"Because after this summer we're high school students. We needed a change." Massie told her.

"I wonder why the boys never left BOCD." Dylan said.

"Probably it was cheaper than building a whole new building." Claire said.

"Point." Alicia said.

Massie flipped on the T.V. She decided to watch the news.

"_Local High School Shut Down!" The anchor said._

_The screen flashed the high school._

"Ehmagawd! That's our school!" Alicia yelled.

"_The high school had a hard time finding a new school for all it's students, but sadly nothing was close." _

"_Until they found one. North Shore High School." _

"Where the hell is North Shore?" Massie asked.

"_This school is in Chicago, Illinois. The school will pay for the students and their families to move to Chicago."_

"Ehmagawd, they can't do this to us." Massie said.

"_Here's a student named Regina George to say a few words."_

"_Wow. I'm so excited that we get a lot of new students joining us. I can actually meet new people!" Regina said._

"_So the students at this school was going down and this change will bring it back to normal." _

"_Totally." Regina said._

"_And what grade are you going into?"_

"_I'll be a senior." Regina said. _

Massie shut off the T.V.

"I always wanted to move to Chicago." Kristen said.

"Ugh, this is not good." Massie said.

"Mass, it will be fine. That Regina girl seem like a nice girl." Dylan said.

Claire had ignored their whole convo and was texting Cam.

_OMG! Did you hear about r school?_

_-Claire_

_Yes! I can't believe this. But at least we'll still be together :)_

_-Cam_

Claire smiled.

"Leesh, aren't you worried Josh might not come to Chicago." Massie said.

"Ehmagawd, I haven't thought of that!" Alicia said.

Alicia sent a text to Josh.

_Hey babe. Did u watch the news? _

_-Alicia_

_Yeah. R u going to be moving to Chicago?_

_-Josh_

_Yes. U?_

_-Alicia_

_Yes. :)_

_-Josh_

"He's coming." Alicia smiled.

"This is one time when an alpha gets scared." Massie said.

"Why?" the rest asked.

"Because she doesn't know what this school is like." Massie said.

The PC looked at each other. No of them knew what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Plastics

**The Block's NEW Estate  
****in Chicago.**

**Massie's Bedroom.**

**August 28. 7:30 a.m.**

"Bean, what do you think for back to school in Chicago?" Massie asked her pug.

Massie looked at herself. She was wearing a pink Hollister cami and jean skirt with black leggings and pink flip flops.

"It's my whole public school look." Massie said.

Massie picked up her new Prada backpack and sprayed Chanel No. 5 on her. She headed out the door and walked to the Range Rover. The Block's had gotten a big estate and the Lyons lived in their guest house there because the houses in Chicago were more expensive.

When Massie got into the Range Rover, Claire was already there. The car drove off to pick up the rest of the PC.

**North Shore High School**

**North Shore Halls**

**August 28. 7:55 a.m.**

Massie flipped opened her new locker and put her stuff inside it.

"Hey nice bag." a girl said.

Massie turned around. She came face to face with the blonde girl.

"I've seen you before. Wait, aren't you the girl that spoke on the news?" Massie asked.

"Yes. That's me Regina George." Regina said.

"Hi. I'm Massie Block." Massie smiled.

"Well, gotta go. See you around!" Regina said then walking away.

The PC joined Massie because their lockers were right next to her's.

"I love this school!" Kirsten smiled.

"Me too. It reminds me of my old school." Claire added.

"Hey." the soccer boys walked up.

Josh gave Alicia a kiss on the cheek and Cam did then same to Claire.

"Hey Massie, I missed you this summer." Derrington said.

"Sorry. I was with my _boyfriend._" Massie smiled.

And right on cue, Dempsey walked up to Massie.

"Hey Mass." he said.

Derrington's smiled turned upside down.

**North Shore High School**

**North Shore Cafeteria **

**August 28. 12:15 p.m.**

"Ugh, this place is packed! Where are we going to sit?" Massie asked the PC.

The PC shrugged their shoulders.

The girls spotted the guys at some other table filled with other guys.

"Hey." Regina said.

The PC turned around.

"Having trouble?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. This place is packed." Massie said.

Regina turned to the three girls sitting with her. A brunette, another blonde, and a red-head.

"You guys can sit here if you want." Regina smiled.

Massie smiled and sat down the others followed.

"What's your group called? We're the Plastics." Regina told them.

"The Pretty Committee a.k.a the PC." Massie told them.

"Girls introduce yourselves." Regina told her friends.

"I'm Gretchen." the brunette said.

"Cady." The red head said.

"Karen." the blonde said.

"And I'm Regina." Regina said.

"Well, I'm Massie." Massie said.

"Alicia." Alicia said.

"Kristen." Kristen said.

"Dylan." Dylan said.

"Claire." Claire said.

Regina turned to her other friends and whispered to them.

"We like to invite you to eat lunch with us for this week." Gretchen said.

Massie smiled. She turned to her friends. They nodded yes.

"We accept." Massie smiled.

"Good. Oh my god, I love your purple streak. Where did you get it done?" Regina asked.

"Um, I did it myself." Massie told Regina.

"It's adorable." Regina smiled.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

Massie was happy. The PC was already fitting in to this school.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping With the Plastics

**North Shore High School**

**Soccer Fields**

**September 9. 2:30 p.m.**

"Go Josh!" Alicia yelled.

"Why are you screaming at the boys soccer _practice_?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I should support my boyfriend since he made varsity." Alicia said fixing her pink Yankees hat.

"I can't believe all the boys made varsity." Kristen said.

"You made girls varsity." Claire reminded her.

"CLAIRE!"

The girls turned around. Layne was coming towards them.

"Hey Layne." Claire smiled.

"Hey Claire. How do you like this school?" Layne asked.

"Great. You?" Claire asked.

"Great! I met this girl named Janis Ian and her friend Damian." Layne told her.

"And Janis is getting me this job at the mall, which I have to go now. So see you later!" Layne said as she ran off.

The girls went back to watching the boys practice.

_Beep, Beep!_

The PC turned around.

"Get in, we're going shopping." Regina smiled.

"I heart this girl." Massie smiled.

The PC squeezed into Regina's sliver car and headed off to the mall.

"Um, one question. Why don't you mind hanging out with freshman?" Claire asked.

"Well, to be honest Massie reminds me of me as a freshman." Regina smiled.

Massie smiled. "Thanks."

The girls reached the mall. They started walking around.

"Oh look, my friend Janis works there." Cady said pointing to a store.

"Janis? My friend Layne said she met a Janis and she was getting her a job." Claire said.

The girls walked past the store and saw Janis helping Layne getting used to it.

"Layne!" Claire greeted.

"Hey Claire!" Layne smiled.

"Hey Janis." Cady smiled at Janis.

"Hey Cady." Janis smiled.

"Um, Cady? Claire? Let's go and get some Starbucks." Regina hissed.

"Whatever." Cady and Claire said.

Cady and Claire said goodbye to Janis and Layne and left with the rest of the girls. The girls got Starbucks and were walking around when.

"Watch out!" Derrington yelled.

Derrington, Cam, and Josh were skateboarding. Derrington slightly bumped Massie.

"Ugh! Watch where your going!" Massie yelled.

"Who is that?" Regina asked.

"My ex-boyfriend." Massie said rolling his eyes.

"He annoys you now?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Massie said.

"What's his home number." Regina said taking out her phone.

"Are you star 67 it?" Massie asked.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Regina asked.

"No." Massie said.

"His home number?" Regina asked.

"555-7777. Josh gave me it." Alicia said.

Regina was on the phone. "What's his name?"

"Derrick." Massie said.

"Hello?"

"Hello is Derrick there?"

"No. Who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Smith and tell Derrick that he does have herpes."

_Click._

"Wow." Massie said.

Claire and Cady saw Derrington's phone ring in the distance.

"Hey mom...What?" Derrington said.

Claire looked at Cady.

Claire got a funny feeling that Regina wasn't as great as Massie thought she was.


	4. Chapter 4: The Burn Book

**The George's House**

**Regina's Bedroom**

**September 12. 3:00 p.m.**

"I heart your bedroom Regina." Massie smiled.

"Thanks." Regina smiled.

Claire was looking around Regina's room when she came across a book. She pulled it out. The book read _Burn Book _on the front.

"What's this?" Claire asked.

"That's our Burn Book. We cut out girls' pictures and then write comments." Gretchen tole her.

Claire opened the book and started looking through it. She couldn't believe some of the comments. _Fat Virgin, Slut, Whore, Dyke. _Claire went over to Cady and whispered.

"Are they really this mean?"

Cady nodded at her.

"Regina, can I add some people to the book?" Massie asked.

"Sure." Regina smiled.

Massie found the school newspaper which had a lot of the LBRs in it. She started putting some of them in the book.

"Massie, what are you writing about Layne?" Claire asked.

"Just what I think of her." Massie smiled.

After Massie finished, the PC looked at what she had written. Claire read what she wrote about Layne.

_Layne is weird crazy bitch!_

Claire covered her month but kept quiet.

**The Block's NEW Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 16. 7:30 p.m.**

"Okay, we're ready for everyone to arrive." Massie smiled.

"Before the PC comes, we need to talk about Regina." Claire said.

"What? She's nice." Massie smiled.

"I don't. I think she is mean deep down and covering it up." Claire said.

"Well, I don't. So forget about it." Massie hissed.

Just than the rest of the PC arrived for their sleep over. They had fun just like old times.

**Meanwhile with The Plastics at Regina's House:**

"What's wrong Regina?" Karen asked.

"We need to come up with a plan for the Pretty Committee." Regina said.

"Why?" Cady asked.

"We can't have them take over the school. North Shore is _our _school not _their _school." Regina said.

The girls nodded and came up with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Party

**North Shore High School**

**Cafeteria**

**October 31. 12:15 p.m.**

"Regina, I can't wait for your Halloween party tonight!" Kristen smiled.

"You'll have fun." Regina smiled.

Claire shot a Cady a _is-she-up-to-something _look and Cady gave her a nod.

Claire was the only member of the PC who saw right through Regina. She tried telling them, but they wouldn't listen. Maybe tonight they'll realize.

**The George's House**

**The Party!**

**October 31. 8:00 p.m.**

Claire dressed up as a sexy cop arresting a Cam, who was dressed up as a sexy criminal. Alicia and Josh were, of course, Ralph Lauren and his wife. Massie dressed up as a Playboy bunny and Dempsey was dressed up as Hugh Hefner. Kristen was dressed as Mia Hamm, but she had a low cut soccer shirt and short shorts. Dylan dressed up as a slutty Little Mermaid.

"Love your costumes." Regina smiled.

"Thanks." the girls smiled.

"We're twins!" Massie told Regina, who was also a Playboy bunny.

Massie saw Derrington who was dressed as Brad Pitt in the movie _Troy._

"Start dancing!" Regina said.

The girls started dancing.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting us drinks." Dempsey said.

Dempsey made his way to the drinks. Massie waited and watched him. Regina walked up to him.

"Hey Mr. Hefner." Regina smiled.

"Hey. You look hot." Dempsey said.

"Thanks." Regina smiled.

"You're so sexy in that costume." Regina added as she hugged him.

Dempsey smiled. "Thanks."

"You're so hot." Regina said.

Regina pulled Dempsey and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Massie's mouth flew up.

"Wait! I'm with Massie!" Dempsey said.

"Oh forget about Massie!" Regina said as she kissed him again.

Tear fell down Massie's face. She couldn't watch this anymore. She ran out the front door. She fell down on the ground and cried.

"You alright?" she heard someone say.

She turned around. Derrington.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked.

"I saw you were upset." Derrington said.

"Well, Regina just kissed my soon to be ex-boyfriend." Massie told him.

"I'm sorry." Derrington said as he hugged her.

"Don't be." Massie said.

"You didn't let me finish." Derrington told her.

Massie looked at him. "Huh?"

"Massie, I'm sorry I called you immature. I don't mean it. You more mature than me. Once I saw you with Dempsey, I was upset. I still like you." Derrington told her.

Massie looked at him. Then she kissed him. Sparks.

"Wow. I fill more with kissing you then with Dempsey." Massie said.

"Massie, will you be my girlfriend again?" Derrington asked.

"Yes." Massie smiled.

Suddenly, Dempsey came running out.

"Dempsey, we're over! I saw you with Regina!" Massie yelled.

Dempsey looked at her then ran back outside.

"What are you gonna do about Regina?" Derrington asked.

"This means war." Massie said.


	6. Chapter 6: War

**The Block's NEW Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**November 1. 12:30 p.m.**

"Massie, why did you call us here?" Dylan asked.

"To plot against the Plastics." Massie smiled.

"Why?" Kristen asked.

"Regina kissed Dempsey right in front of me!" Massie exclaimed.

"That bitch! She better not steal Josh!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Or Cam." Claire said.

"What should we do?" Kristen asked.

"That's why I called a meeting. We need to find a way!" Massie said.

"Told you Regina wasn't nice." Claire said.

"Ok, but now need to make war with her Kul-laire." Massie shot back.

"What's every girl worry about?" Massie asked the girls.

"Getting fat!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Good. Anyone else?" Massie said.

"Well, in the Plastics case, being popular." Alicia said.

"I think we have something here. Make Regina gain weight and not be popular!" Massie said.

"How do we make her gain weight, but she won't notice?" Claire asked.

"I can help." they heard a voice.

The girls turned around. It was Cady.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked.

"To help. Regina acted bitchy to me last year and I got back." Cady said.

"Ok you can help, but tell no one." Massie said.

"Ok. I promise." Cady said.

"How can we make Regina fat?" Massie asked.

"Last year, I gave her these bars to eat, but she knows about them. So give her protein bars!" Cady said.

"And those would help how?" Massie asked.

"Protein bars only work if you work out, so we'll tell her that when she eats a protein bar that she get protein, but instead weight will be gained." Cady said.

"Oh, I get it. Now lose her popularity?" Massie asked.

"Ok to make this work, you guys have to keep hanging out with the Plastics like nothing is wrong." Cady said.

"We can do that." Massie said.

"Ok. So one night, we'll video tape Regina saying things about people and then we'll show it to the school." Cady said.

"Great idea." Massie smiled.

The girls smiled. The war was on.


	7. Chapter 7: The War Begins

**North Shore High School**

**Cafeteria**

**November 3. 12:15 p.m.**

Massie and the PC walked over to the Plastic's table.

"How many calories are in apple juice?" Regina asked Cady.

"Watching your weight?" Dylan asked.

"Trying to lose a couple pounds." Regina said.

"Well, I have a protein bar that gives you protein and helps you lose weight." Massie lied.

"Give me it." Regina said.

Massie reached inside her lunch and gave Regina two protein bars.

"Does this really work?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. When I dieted, all I ate was protein bars and now look at me?" Alicia said.

"Does the protein bars give you huge boobs?" Regina laughed.

Massie snickered. She had to give Regina props for the boob joke.

Alicia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No."

"Well, I'll eat them if they help lose weight." Regina said taking a bite.

Massie smiled. This was the beginning of their war.

"Do you guys wanna come over this Friday for a sleep over?" Massie asked.

"Ohhh. Sounds fun." Karen said.

"Whatever. We'll come. What time?" Regina asked.

"7:00 p.m." Massie said.

Massie took out her iPhone and texted the PC and Cady.

_B at my house at 6:30 2 plan the evening!_

The girls texted back saying they would.

"Oh Massie, sorry about your boyfriend. He was all over me." Regina lied.

"He's my _ex_-boyfriend now because I have a new boyfriend." Massie smiled.

Right on cue, Derrington walked up.

"Hey babe." he smiled as he kissed Massie on the cheek.

"Hey." Massie smiled.

"Still on for our date this Saturday?" Derrington asked.

"The triple date with Claire, Cam, Alicia, and Josh?" Massie asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Yeah we're still on." Massie said giving him a kiss.

"Well, gotta go back to my table. I just wanted to make sure." Derrington smiled as he left.

**The Block's NEW Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**November 7. 6:58 p.m.**

"So we got the camera hidden?" Massie asked.

"Check." Kristen said fixing the location of the camera.

"And what are we going to ask Regina?" Claire asked.

"Just about people in the school. How she feels about them." Massie said.

Just then, they arrived.

"You're right on time." Massie smiled.

"I love your house." Gretchen said.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

Time for the plan.

"Regina, what do you think of other seniors?" Massie asked.

"Where do I begin? Well, first I'll start with Janis Ian..." Regina started.

And so Regina went on bashing other seniors even some freshman she met. Layne was one of the freshman since she was friends with Janis.

After the video, Massie told them to go the spa. When everyone was out of her room, she grabbed the tape from the camera and put it in her messenger bag for school. She couldn't wait for Monday.


	8. Chapter 8: This Means War!

**North Shore High School**

**The Hallways**

**November 10. 7:55 a.m.**

Massie walked in the halls until she found the mourning announcements room. When she found it she went in.

"Hi. I have a tape that you need to play on the announcements." Massie smiled as she handed the boy the tape.

"What's on it?" he asked.

"Just play it on the announcements." Massie said as she walked out.

Massie went to her class and sat down in her seat. Alicia leaned across.

"Get ready for the announcements." Massie smiled.

They came on. First it went through the important announcements.

"Now watch this." the boy said.

Regina's face appeared.

"Where do I begin? Well, first I'll start with Janis Ian..." Regina started.

As the tape went on, you could hear people yelling from their classrooms.

"Janis' friend Layne is so weird and I mean look at her!" Regina said.

"Hey!" Layne yelled.

Massie smiled.

That day at lunch. The PC walked right past the Plastics table.

"Hello bitches." Regina said.

"Hello to you bitch." Massie shot back.

"I saw you with Dempsey whore." Massie said.

"Nice purple steak Not! It's the ugliest fucking thing I ever saw!" Regina said.

"Well, I guess this means war." Massie said.

"You bet it does." Regina said.

The PC walked away from them and sat at another table.


	9. Note

**Hey! I know you were expecting a chapter, but I had to write this. I don't like it either when someone posts an author note instead of a chapter either, but I had to write this. Anyways, I'm getting kinda bored with this story so if you want me to go on give me some ideas and review!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Plan

**North Shore High School**

**Freshman Lockers**

**December 15. 2:45 p.m.**

The war between the PC and the Plastics have been going on for a month. Claire and Cady tried not to be involved with it all. Cady did know that Regina was planning something big before Christmas break. So Claire stood there at her locker.

"Hey." she heard Cam.

Claire smiled.

"Gummy worms?" Cam asked handing her a bag.

Claire smiled. "Love one." she pull a worm out and put it in her mouth.

"How's that war?" Cam asked.

"Oh it's really Massie does something to Regina. Then Regina does something to Massie." Claire told him.

Suddenly, Cady came up.

"Claire, you need to know. Regina is planning something huge to do tomorrow. Something so bad that it will go down in history." Cady told her.

"Should I warn Massie?" Claire asked.

"Sure. She has a right to know. Well, I have to go now. I just had to warn you." Cady said as she walked away.

"Cam, we have to go Massie now." Claire said.

"Yeah. I don't want Regina to do something evil to my best friend's girlfriend." Cam said.

Claire and Cam walked off and found Massie making out with Derrington at her locker.

"Massie! I need to talk to you." Claire said.

Massie pulled away from Derrington. "What?"

"Cady just told me that Regina has something huge plan for tomorrow." Claire told her.

"Derrick, Cam, Claire and I have to have a meeting with the PC." Massie said as she grabbed Claire and took to her the Range Rover.

**The Block's NEW Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**December 15. 3:30 p.m.**

"So what are we going to do?" Alicia asked.

"Think of something big." Massie said.

"I know something that Regina would never expect." Kristen said.

"What?" the PC asked.

"After school, Massie you fight Regina." Kristen smiled.

Massie smiled. "I heart that. Regina would never expect that."

The PC smiled. This would all go down tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10: Let's End This

**North Shore High School**

**Senior Lockers**

**December 16. 2:35 p.m.**

Massie and the PC walked over to Regina's locker. The Plastics were with her.

"Hello George." Massie said.

"Hello Block." Regina said.

Massie cracked her knuckles.

"Let's finish this." Massie smiled.

Massie pulled on Regina's hair. Regina punched Massie in the arm. Pretty soon they were on the ground fighting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd around them cheered.

Massie and Regina ignored everyone and kept fighting. They didn't notice two teachers pull them apart.

"Principals office!"

They went down to the Principal. They sat down in his office.

"Just like last year right Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You two are going to detention for one hour!"

"What?!" Massie and Regina said.

"Now!"

They got up and went to detention.

"I'm surprised that you came up with the same plan as me." Regina said.

"Well, great minds think alike." Massie said.

"We are good. Aren't we?" Regina smiled.

"Yeah. We're both alphas of our cliques." Massie smiled.

"That's the reason we started hating each other because we're both alphas." Regina said.

"Yeah." Massie said.

The teacher in the room turned the T.V. to the news.

"_All students who live in Westchester and had to go to North Shore pay attention! Your school in Westchester has re-opened!"_

"Yes! I can go back home!" Massie smiled.

"_Students are expected to return after Christmas break."_

"Regina, let's make peace. After all, we won't have to see each other much longer." Massie said.

"Ok." Regina smiled.

The two alphas hugged/

After detention, Massie and Regina hung out with the PC and Plastics.

**That's the end! It's kinda sucky but I wanted to finish the story!**


End file.
